


Strongest Desire

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Enemies, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron has a lust for his enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strongest Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



There was something visceral in the way Megatron handled Optimus refusing to bend to him. It made his spark surge, even on the battlefield, with a desire to push things to a far more intimate arena. His optics flared with that lust every time Optimus struck him. His fields surged of their own accord whenever he managed to strike his opponent with a blow that would have crushed lesser mechs.

To draw fluids to the surface, when those blows did finally crack the chassis, was a moment of bliss Megatron could indulge in, dipping in to lick the flow of energon from battle-hot metal.

And when Optimus fought him all the harder after, it merely proved that Megatron's desires were right, choosing the strongest of his foes to earn his rewards.


End file.
